Un hermano
by princesa.jaidiangel
Summary: Este fanfic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Secreto Navideño" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". Está dedicado a Violet Stwy con mucho cariño. Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. (AU) Es Navidad, tiempo de que Clary salga a comprar regalos. Su constante de toda la vida. Debí ser hija única, debí tener una hermana... ¿Por qué una chica de 16 años tiene un hermano mayor?


Esta época del año es la favorita de Clary, la hija menor de los Morgenstern, salir a comprar regalos con Simon, la decoración de la casa, ir a comprar el árbol, la visita de los amigos de la familia, su padre viaja desde Filadelfia para verlos, pasar un fin de semana en la casa de campo de Luke. Ahora era el doble de importante su primera navidad con novio –Jace Herondale –todo era perfecto, excepto alguien. Su hermano mayor, Jonathan Christopher; un ogro, posesivo, celoso, egocéntrico, bipolar, todos los valores negativos que se pueden encontrar en él, porque debía aclarar que no existía uno positivo. Ya nada parecía suficiente, ni pelearse o gritarse, maldecirlo y decirle que debía conseguirse una novia, la verdad era que nunca duraba nada con ellas.

Ese día se despertó temprano, eran las nueve de la mañana aun. Salió de su habitación. Viven en casa de Luke, su padrastro. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella era pequeña, pero mantienen una buena relación, sobre todo por ellos. Fue la primera en entrar al baño, acababa de terminar la temporada de exámenes y no había tenido tiempo de salir a comprar, por eso acordó ir hoy con Simon. Abrió la regadera, el agua estaba caliente.

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta -¡Clarisa no tardes en el baño!

-¿Qué? ¡Acabo de entrar! –dijo ella malhumorada, ese es su hermano.

-¡Siempre tardas más de media hora!

-¡Jonathan acabo de entrar! ¡Así que deja de fastidiar!

Afuera Jonathan volvió a golpear, vio exactamente el momento en que entró su hermana al baño pero sino la apresuraba tardaba una eternidad y el agua caliente se gastaba en segundos –Estoy contando los minutos.

-Jonathan me ayudas a bajar unas cajas de libros –interrumpió Luke.

Jonathan observó a su padrastro, podía dar las razones por las cuales no debía ayudarle. Como que el dueño de la librería es él y si desea tener un negocio, debe atenderlo solo. Pero, entonces su madre terminaría dándole una catedra sobre cómo Luke es parte de su familia, que de la librería se mantienen ellos. Él sabía que es una historia a medias, su padre le pasaba la pensión por ambos, él y Clary, pagaba las cuotas de la escuela y cubría gastos médicos.

-El fin de semana iremos a la casa del lago –le contaba Luke, él fingía prestar atención.

-¿Dónde está Clary? –preguntó Jocelyn.

-Gastándose el agua caliente –respondió Jonathan.

-¡Clary no tardes en la regadera! –dijo Jocelyn –Ella va a salir de compras con Simon, ¿vas a hacer algo tú?

-Tal vez me quede viendo televisión van a pasar un partido de los Lakers.

-Podemos verlo juntos, compraré palomitas –dijo Luke.

La puerta del baño se abrió -¿Por qué hacen tanto relajo no tardé tanto?

-Tardaste quince minutos, quince –contestó Jonathan mostrándole su reloj, ella sacó la lengua.

-Fue por el tiempo en que me vestí, eso no significa que me haya gastado el agua caliente.

-Chaparra del mal –contestó él.

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa de Simon?

-Soy tú hermano, no tu chofer; puedes agarrar el metro o el autobús –dijo él yendo hacia el baño.

-Por lo mismo que eres mi hermano, tienes que cuidarme

-Ya tienes 16 años, puedes cuidarte sola –él cerró la puerta del baño.

-¡Mamá!

-Jonathan vas a llevar a tu hermana –dijo Jocelyn.

-Pero íbamos a ver el partido de los Lakers –contestó Luke.

-¿Por qué no la lleva Luke?

-Porque estoy diciendo que tú la vas a llevar.

-¡Aaahh! –gritó Jonathan -¡Debí ser hijo único!

-Alguien debe bajarte tus aires de grandeza, voy a preparar mi mochila –dijo Clary yendo hacia su cuarto.

Todos los días era la misma historia, ella también deseaba ser hija única. No tener que soportar su música psicodélica, ni tampoco sus cambios de humor, o cuando entrevistó a Jace la primera vez que la llevó a su casa. Eran completamente opuestos, en todos los sentidos.

Al final resultó que Luke y Jocelyn les llevaron en el coche de éste. Ellos iban en el asiento trasero.

-Pueden acomodar ese letrero atrás –dijo Luke, después empezó a manejar.

Jonathan empezó a pelear con la lona –Clary ayúdame con esto.

Ella escuchaba música con sus auriculares –Estoy ocupada –dijo mientras escribía un mensaje.

-Deja de hacer babosadas y ayúdame a doblarlo.

-¡Cómo fastidias!

-Chicos ya no son unos niños, Clary ayuda a tu hermano

Jonathan sonrío de triunfo, hasta que la balanza de la justicia se fue a su favor. Clary terminó ayudando.

-Vamos a sostenerlo con las piernas –indicó Jonathan.

-No puedo, mi pierna no llega –dijo ella sarcástica

-Debí tener una hermana más alta –contestó él.

-Y yo un hermano que esté de mi estatura –ella cruzó sus brazos.

-Muy bien, cambiemos de hermanos entonces… puedes elegir al primer chaparro que se te cruce en el camino.

-¡Es suficiente! –interrumpió Jocelyn –No pueden cambiar su ADN, son hermanos así que por favor, compórtense.

-Ya llegamos a casa de Simón –dijo Luke estacionándose.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres que te alcancemos Clary?

-No, prefiero tomar el metro o hasta irme caminando, con tal de no ver a mi hermano –ella bajó del coche golpeando con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Simon no pudo evitar reírse, cuando su amiga le contó su mala experiencia con su hermano esa mañana, al igual que lo hacía diario.<p>

-Rebeca y yo nos llevamos bien

-Tal vez debí tener una hermana, así me ayudaría con la moda o no sé…

-A lo mejor es porque son más parecidos de lo que creen, has escuchado que los polos iguales se repelen.

-Pensar que debo soportarlo más tiempo.

-Vamos Clary no puede ser tan malo, ya soportaste 16 años creo que puedes superarlo

Simon empezó a reírse por su comentario. Clary no lo veía tan extraordinario como él. A Jonathan jamás le gustó que ella entrara a su habitación, toque sus cosas, su ventaja es que era bueno en matemáticas y le ayudaba cada vez que tenía dudas, bueno si no tenía a Simon cerca o cuando su mamá le obligaba a hacerlo. Hasta de pequeños no compartía sus dulces, Jonathan siempre fue el preferido de su papá y eso le hizo sentirse inferior, ella trató mucho tiempo de tener la aprobación de su padre. Luke era bueno con ella, le tenía paciencia.

Ellos salieron del metro, habían llegado cerca de la 5ta Avenida. Clary se dirigió a la tienda que fue hace tres semanas donde vio un suéter que le gustó, resultó que estaba agotado habían vendido el último el día anterior. Desanimada, continúo con sus compras acompañada de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, los dos se separaron en el metro. Clary vuelve caminando a la casa de Luke. Tardó en elegir un regalo para Jonathan, los gustos de su hermano son algo extraños. Ella venía distraída, cuando sintió como alguien le quería arrebatar su bolsa, giró y vio que era un joven que se veía en mal estado, tenía los cabellos enmarañados, ojos rojos y ropa desgastada. Seguramente un drogadicto, pero ella no sabía qué hacer, jamás estuvo en una situación parecida. Para terminar de variar, la luz del poste parpadeaba anunciando que en cualquier momento se apagaría.<p>

-Dame todo lo que tienes -él sacó una navaja.

-Yo… yo –dijo nerviosa balbuceando.

Más rápido de lo que pensó, vio como alguien tomó al joven de la camisa de atrás y lo desarmó –Vete a molestar a otra persona o llamaré a la policía.

Clary reconoció la voz de su hermano, jamás se sintió más contenta y aliviada de verlo. El joven salió corriendo. Su hermano no se acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien o algo parecido, solo siguió caminando. Ella estaba incrédula. Después su hermano se detuvo y giró.

-¿No vienes a casa?

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué eres terca? Te he dicho que tomes el otro camino, pero prefieres venirte por el más corto –le regañó –no siempre voy a estar pendiente de tú hora de llegada.

-¿Estabas pendiente de mí?

Jonathan frunció el labio y cruzó sus brazos –Por supuesto, desafortunadamente eres una sanguijuela problemática.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabías a qué hora yo llegaría?

-Simon me mandó mensaje, cuando te bajaste del metro –él volvió a girar –Me voy a casa, si vuelven a querer asaltarte…

Antes que termine de hablar, Clary ya estaba caminando. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió aliviada de tener un hermano. Ella no sabía que se preocupaba, siempre pensó que lo único que quería era molestarla. Jonathan no era muy afectivo y tampoco predecible. Gracias a él, llegó a casa a salvo.

* * *

><p>Pero esa noche no fue la única que cambió su perspectiva hacia tener un hermano. Lo fue más, el día de navidad. En la entrega de regalos, Jonathan le entregó el suéter que tanto le había gustado. Se preguntó cómo podía saberlo. Solo Simon…<p>

Muchas veces se dijo a si misma que sería feliz teniendo a Simon como hermano, pero aunque Jonathan no era del que te abrazaba o te decía vamos a ver una película. Simplemente saber que alguien a su lado por el resto de su vida, que se preocuparía por ella. Entendió que si fuese hija única, no sería tan divertido.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? –le interrumpió Jonathan, mientras su padre hablaba con Luke de la sala.

-Feliz Navidad –le dijo abrazándolo –Gracias por ser mi hermano.

Jonathan solo le dio dos palmadas en la espalda –Demasiado afecto, definitivamente tienes que aprender a defenderte sola –su voz era fría y seca.

Ella le soltó -¿Por qué no puedes mostrar un poco de cariño?

-A lo único que le tengo cariño es al…

-Chocolate –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Clary sonrío.

-¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel?

-Sí –dijo ella y vio a su hermano ir hacia la cocina. Jocelyn se acercó a su hija.

-A veces los detalles y actos son más muestras de afectos que un abrazo o las palabras, tú hermano te quiere Clary… siempre ha visto por ti, te ha protegido y estoy segura que lo hará hasta cuando sean ancianos.

-En estos momentos agradezco tener un hermano, solo no se lo digas

Jocelyn sonrío y fue hasta la sala. Clary volvió a ver el suéter y sacó su celular, tenía un mensaje de Jace.

-¡Amor Feliz Navidad, espero que la estés pasando bien! –dijo Jonathan en voz alta, estaba detrás de ella con los dos platos de pastel –Que cursi

-¡Jonathan! ¡Tengo derecho a privacidad! –quejó ella cerrando su celular y se giró.

-¿Amor? –interrumpió Valentine -¿Me he perdido algo?

-Clarisa tiene novio –contestó Jonathan colocando un plato en la mesa.

-Clarisa aun tienes 16 años. ¿Quién es tú novio? ¿Cuándo tenías planeado decirme? –confrontó su padre.

Clary sintió que su piel hervía -¡Me retracto, debí ser hija única! –gritó exasperada.


End file.
